Bleach : New Story
by thebrokendevil
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a handful of Bleach Characters had kids. A group of high spirit energied nobodies enter high school and face fights, secrets, romance, and high school itself. Learn how they get through it. Ships for parents revealed in the first two chapters.
1. Wake up, kids

**I know I've uploaded more than usual this weekend, but I just felt like kick-starting my new series. Note:All canon characters look like adults now, so I don't want anyone thinking that a grade schooler is a parent. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because it ended. DX**

* * *

Monday mornings. Not the most happy days for teenagers. Especially the first day of school, September 1st. In Karakura Town, the evil alarm clock rang in a black haired teen's room. He sat up with a groan and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He heard a distant voice outside his open window and shut it before the person could make it through his window. He sighed, got out of bed and walked downstairs. He saw his mother in the kitchen, making breakfast, and she greeted him.

"Good Morning Kaien.", she said cheerfully,"Want breakfast?" he sat down at the table and said,"Yea, sure." tiredly. Kaien Kurosaki was the first son of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. He had his father's shaggy hairstyle and his mother's hair and eye color, and because of his resemblance to Kaien Shiba, Rukia picked the name without a word of objection from Ichigo.

"Could you call your sister down," his mother said as she placed a plate of eggs in front of him. Kaien sighed again and yelled towards the stairs,"CHAPPY, COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" As soon as he shouted it, a fist contacted with the top of his head.

"I told you already," his sister yelled at him, somehow appearing next to him,"Stop calling me Chappy! Only Mom and my friends can call my that!" His sister had long, orange hair with a slight curl, along with brown eyes,"Fine, whatever Masaki." Kaien said. Ichigo picked their daughters name based on her resemblance of his mother. She was a little less than a year younger than her brother, so she was in the same grade. They were both dressed in Karakura High School uniforms, and as far as personalities went, they were just copies of their parents.

"That's better." Masaki said, satisfied. She sat down on the other side of the table and ate her own breakfast. Their dad came down the stairs in a grey suit and joined them at the table.

"Morning kids," he said,"Ready for school?" Kaien was the first to answer,"Yea, sure, but when is Grandpa gonna stop trying to kick me in my sleep?" The figure who slammed into his window when he woke up was Ichigo's weirdo dad.

Ichigo scratched his head and said,"He still does it to me sometimes." Kaien let out a breath of disappointment and finished his breakfast. His mother sat down with them and said,"So, do you know who's in your freshman year?"

Kaien swallowed his mouthful and said,"Other than Masaki and I, there's Setsuna, Daisuke, Kazumi, Nanami, Katsu, Raiden, Neko, Mutsoko, Jiro, and Riko." Ichigo looked at him shockingly,"Jiro and Riko are in your High School Freshman class? Aren't they like, 11 years old?"

Kaien shrugged and said,"Yea, but they're geniuses." Ichigo nodded, muttered,"They got it from their fathers.", and returned to his meal. Rukia spoke next,"Speaking of Riko, anybody figure out who her mother is yet?" Ichigo shook his head and said,"Nope, we're not even close." Rukia sighed and asked her kids,"Any gossip going around?"

Masaki drank some water and said,"Daisuke is trying to ask Kazumi out, but he's a fail at it." Rukia gave a light chuckle and looked to Kaien, who said,"Katsu and Raiden are learning to become Fullbringers." Ichigo was the one to chuckle that time while Rukia looked at her watch.

"Oh time to go." she chirped,"Ichigo, can you drive the kids on your way to work?" He nodded and pecked his wife on lips before heading towards the door. Kaien and Masaki grabbed their school bags and followed thei dad out the door. Once they got into the car, the teens put in headphones to listen to music while Ichigo turned on the radio. Kaien silently prayed,_"Please let high school not suck."_

* * *

**Short introduction, I know. That's pretty much how a lot of the chapters are gonna be. Here's a challenge for the viewers out there: Guess what kid belongs to what character. And you can even try guessing the pairing. Put your answers in the reviews. See ya!**


	2. Meet the gang

**Hey guys! I was bored and felt like posting another chapter to this story. Though I only go two reviews on my first chapter, I still thank everyone who read my first capter. Disclaimer:Bleach rights -Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Once the car arrived at school, Kaien and Masaki got out with a quick 'goodbye' to their dad. As they entered the courtyard, they looked to each other, and Kaien said,"I'll gather the boys while you get the girls." Masaki nodded and started looking for her friends.

Kaien walked over to two large boys with one eye covered by bangs. Their hair was blackish brown, and their skin was slightly darker than Kaien's. He greeted them with a small wave,"Yo, Katsu, Raiden. How's the Fullbring training going?" Katsu spoke up,"Fine." They're voices were as low as their dad's was when he was their age. Katsu and Raiden Sado were the identical twin brothers of Chad Sado and Tatsuki Arisawa,"We're getting everyone together. Meet us in the classroom, kay?"Kaien explained. They both nodded and headed towards the school.

* * *

Masaki approached a group of four girls. One was a serious looking girl with long bluish hair and glasses over blue eyes. Next to her was a shy looking girl with long dark hair and one of her eyes covered by it with brown eyes. Next was a dark skinned girl with short, wavy purple hair and golden eyes. Last was another serious girl with black hair with few blonde highlights at the ends, pulled back in a braid and light blue eyes under red, round glasses.

"Morning guys," Masai said cheerfully,"How are you all doing?" The shy girl chirped with a smile,"We're all great, Chappy." Her name was Nanami Kira, the only daughter of Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori. Masaki looked to the others and asked,"Where's everyone else?"

"My little brother's over there." The blue haired girl said, pointing to a little boy under a tree that looked similar to her, but with shorter hair and a red wagon wheel medallion. The girl's name was Setsuna Ishida and her brother was Jiro. Their parents were Uryu and Orihime. Masaki said,"Kaien will take care of him." Next to speak was the dark skinned girl,"Daisuke is trying to flirt with Kazumi again." Neko Urahara, daughter of Kisuke and Yoruichi. Masaki looked over to the two mentioned and again muttered,"Still Kaien's problem." The last girl with red glasses said,"And the last one's in the back, challenging the soccer team by herself." Mutsoko Otoribashi, daughter of Lisa and Rose. Masaki sighed. She wanted that last one to be Kaien's job, but that was all her. She asked the girls,"You guys wanna come with me?" They all looked to each other and nodded. They all walked to the back as a unit.

* * *

Kaien walked around and spotted a black haired teen talking to a green haired one. He shouted,"Hey Daisuke, Kazumi!" They both looked to him. Daisuke Hisagi had shaggy hair like Kaien, but with a purple tint to it, along with silver eyes. He had his sleeves rolled up to reveal a 6 tattoed on his right shoulder, and a 9 on his left. His parent's were Shuhei and Rangiku. Kazumi Muguruma had long and curly green hair and big, light brown eyes. Her parents were Kensei and Mashiro, but she was really just a second Mashiro. Kaien ran over to them and said,"We're all meeting in the classroom before class starts. Do you guys know where Jiro is?" Daisuke pointed to the small boy, alone under a tree. Kaien ran over to him while Kazumi and Daisuke walked into the school building.

Once he got to the boy, he squatted down so he could be level with him and said,"Hey buddy, ya ready for high school?" Jiro nodded and Kaien continued,"Great, we're all meeting in the classroom. You know the big guys, Katsu and Raisen? They're really nice. You should talk to them." Jiro nodded again, stood up, and ran towards the school doors. Kaien stood up as well and was about to follow when he heard a whistle of a soccer game going on in the back. He knew only one person would have a soccer game this early in the morning, and a vein popped out of his forehead once he heard another whistle, signalling someone scored already. He ran towards the back of the school.

* * *

Once he got there, he saw exactly what he expected. The first string soccer players of the Karakura High boys varsity soccer team were going against a short girl with white, spiky hair in a low ponytail that reached her mid back, and instead of wearing the usual skirt that girls had to wear, she was wearing a pair of jeans rolled up above her ankles. The weird thing was, the team was losing. The girl had no other teammates, yet she stole the ball every time and shot it straight into the net. Kaien looked to the side and saw his sister and her friends with their jaws dropped at an 11 year old girl defeating a bunch of Seniors. Kaien looked at the score of the game and his own jaw dropped,_"4-0 in less than 5 minutes." _he thought.

He sighed and walked onto the field in the middle of the game. When the soccer team tried to tell him off, he just put his hand in front of them, telling them to stop and shut up. Right as the girl was about to score once more, Kaien picked her up by the top of her head and lifted her high enough so her feet were couple feet above the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUMBASS!" the girl yelled, constantly struggling out of his grip,"PUT ME DOWN! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PUMMEL THESE GUYS IN OUR BET!" Kaien lifted her higher so he could look her in the eye and said evilly,"Oh so you made a bet? Share the details." The girl yelled right back "FIRST TO FIVE POINTS GETS 50 BUCKS, AND I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!"

Kaien held her vibrant green gaze for a moment longer before yelling to the soccer team,"While she's off the field, I recommend scoring those five goals before she bites my arm off!" They all looked back to the soccer ball and kicked it to the other side of the field to score their first goal. Then they kept shooting until they finally reached five points. Kaien made the girl watch the entire thing, and her eye twitched. Once the game ended, the captain of the soccer team walked over and said in a snobby voice,"I'll expect the money in cash tomorrow. See ya, loser." Then he and the rest of the team walked.

While the girl was visibly suppressing anger, Kaien said flatly, "And that's why you don't make bets without thinking you might lose." He then felt a numb feeling in his hand and looked at it. His hand that was gripping the girls head was covered in a thin layer of ice that was running up his arm. He let go of her, and she jumped back off the ground and side kicked him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. She landed on her feet and started yelling again,"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I CAN'T EVEN PAY THAT DEBT OFF WITHOUT STEALING MONEY FROM MY DAD!"

Kaien wiped the blood from his nose, smirked, and said,"How about we make a deal, then? I'll pay off your debt if you tell me who your mother is." As soon as he said that, he was met with another kick to the face, sending him back even more. The girl stood in front of him,"I'll never tell anyone who my mother is," she said and pointed her thumb towards her,"or my name isn't Riko Hitsugaya." Like her name implies, her father is Toshiro Hitsugaya, however no one knew who her mother was. The only people who knew was Riko, Toshiro, and one other family that has also sworn to tell no one, but no one knew who they were either. Kaien wiped the blood from his face and said,"Calm down will you. You don't wanna get into a fight on your first day of high school, do ya?"

Riko gave out a long breath and said,"Fine, but stop interfering in my bets, dumbass." With that she walked away. Kaien stood up and walked over to the group of girls,"Are you ok?" Neko asked with a light chuckle. Kaien rubbed his hand to thaw away the ice and said,"I'll be fine, but what's with her? She seems more cranky than usual. Sometimes I wonder if she has her father temper, or if she got it from a angry mother." Masaki said,"No one really knows." Then they all started towards the school doors and to the classroom.

* * *

Once they got there, the bell to start class just rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher started taking roll call, and Kaien's mind began to wander. Other than the Ishida and Sado kids, all of them were children of soul reapers. They had all been sent to the world of the living to graduate from high school before going to the Soul Reaper Academy. It was a trial issued by Head Captain Kyoraku to see if it would enhance their performance as Soul Reapers. Kaien was jealous of the four non-soul reapers though. Katsu and Raiden were already learning Fullbring, Setsuna was being taught to be a Quincy, and Jiro's medallion has a modified version of Shun Shun Rikka, which allows him to summon mini war soldiers instead of fairies that use the same general principles of his Mother's hair clips. Meanwhile, he had to graduate just to go to another school where he would become a soul reaper. So far, all the kids could see spirits and sense spiritual pressure, but that was it. Only Neko managed to coax her mom into teaching her flash-step(Go figure). The teacher called Kaien's name and he raised his hand. Once the teacher was done with roll call, she started the lesson.

* * *

**That is the one thing I will not do, is include the entire lesson. A lot of times, I will skip through some weeks just to keep the story running. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! In your reviews, guess who Riko's mother is. Also, just review general stuff, like if you think there should be more characters or a plot idea. See ya!**


	3. Lunch Time!

**Hi again! I got really bored today and felt like uploading a chapter. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach**

* * *

After what felt like forever(only 4 hours), the gang met up on the roof for lunch. Kaien started talking,"So, anything fun happen this summer?" Raiden was the first to answer,"My family took a visit to Mexico."

Kaien nodded and said,"Wow, the only vacation Masaki and I went on was to the local pool." He scratched his head and asked,"Anyone else?" Neko cheerfully said,"My mom taught me how to turn into a cat."

At the statement, every single boy sweat dropped. They knew if she turned into a cat and back, they'd get a surprise. Kaien knew all about it from his father's stories. He smiled and said half-heartedly ,"That's uh…great I guess. Anybody else wanna share…please." He added quickly.

Kazumi chirped up,"The visoreds all went on a BIIIIIIG vacation to the beach. Mutsoko and I got to go too." she squealed in happiness, and Mutsoko just nodded. Riko let out a quiet 'tsk', and Kaien noticed,"And what about you, Riko? Do anything fun this summer?" She closed her eyes and said,"No, I hate the summer." Kaien rolled his eyes and muttered,"Well, that's expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riko snapped. Kaien put his hands in front of him and said,"Jeez, take a joke. All I'm saying is considering the fact that your dad is an ice user who hates heat, and that you froze my hand this morning, I would expect that you hate the summer." Riko grunted and turned her back to everyone else. Most of the lunch went on in silence.

"Excuse me, children."

Everyone turned to the voice that broke their silence to see the principal and three of the soccer team boys behind him. He cleared his throat and said,"I have witnesses who tell me that Riko Hitsugaya violated our schools violence code this morning by assaulting Kaien Kurosaki." The boys behind him started chuckling in evil satisfaction. Kaien spoke up,"Oh, that wasn't an issue, sir. It's fine, rea-." The principal just stopped him and said,"Mr. Kurosaki, if I let a student break rules and go unpunished then they might continue with these behaviors, thinking it is ok." Then he looked to the girl in the back,"Riko, come with me." Riko took in a breath, let it out sharply, and stood up to follow the principal, who noticed something else.

"Oh, a dress code violation as well." He said, referring to her jeans,"Ms. Hitsugaya, my office." he added sternly and pointed towards the roof exit with a stiff arm. Riko rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit. The captain of the soccer team, Atsuto, talked once she was within hearing range,"High school isn't for hot-headed brats, _shrimp_."

She snapped.

Not caring about the principal being present, she tightened her hand into a fist and threw it at Atsuto, but her fist stopped a centimeter from his nose. Her fist twitched before she pulled it back to her side and walked out the exit. The boys snickered and the principal said,"Boys, I will deal with her. You may go back to your lunch."

"Nah, we'll stay up here and enjoy the view." Atsuto said with a victory smile. The principal nodded and left the roof as well. Once he was gone, the three seniors walked up to the group and Atsuto started talking again,"So, what's a bunch of freshman doing on the roof without my permission?" No none looked at him and Kaien said,"We don't need your permission so buzz off." Atsuto kept his cocky tone and said,"Look kid, I know you're new here so let me enlighten you."

Kaien looked up from his food, stood up, and turned to face Atsuto,"My name is Kaien Kurosaki, not 'kid'." Atsuto kept talking,"That's nice. Well, listen up, Kurosaki. Here, the boy's varsity soccer team has all the power, so if you wanna sit here, you need to ask me first."

Kaien grabbed the front of his shirt and said,"I'm afraid I can't follow your rules, 'captain'." Atsuto smirked and said,"And what if I make you?" Kaien pulled his hands back and froze in place. Atsuto started laughing, but Kaien punched him across the face once his guard was down. Atsuto clenched his nose as blood came out, and his two teammates made sure he was ok. He stood up straight and looked at Kaien again,"You made a mistake doing that."

"Oh really," Kaien said,"Last I checked, there weren't any cameras up here, so you can't bust me like you did Riko." Atsuto pointed to the seniors behind him,"But I have two witnesses, plus myself, who say that you just punched me." Kaien kept a straight face and said, gesturing to the group behind him,"Well I have ten witnesses, plus myself, who say that you tripped and smashed your nose against the ground."

Atsuto held Kaien's stony gaze for a moment longer before closing his eyes and smirking again. Then he looked back at Kaien and said,"I like you, Kurosaki. What are you doing protecting this group of nobodies."

Kaien looked to his friends and turned back to Atsuto,"Because being a nobody has a few perks that are better than those that come with being a jerk with his jockstrap on too tight." Atsuto gritted his teeth together, but he couldn't think of a comeback. He turned around and started walking, saying,"C'mon guys, I've wasted my time talking to losers."

"Says the one who would've gotten beaten by a little girl if I hadn't taken her out of the game!" Kaien shouted at them right as the left the roof. He sat back down and continued with his lunch. The others kept talking.

"She's probably getting another suspension." Mutsoko said, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Nanami spoke next,"Uncle Shiro's gonna be mad."

Daisuke chuckled half-heartedly and said,"It won't be the first time." Kazumi frowned,"She probably doesn't get to see her mom very often." Kaien nodded and said,"Yea, that and knowing she was born nine months after someone spiked her dad's drink might make her think her mom doesn't want her around."

* * *

When he said that, little did anyone know that the soccer team members were still at the roof exit door, eavesdropping on their entire conversation and smirking in ambition.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. They all stood up and started towards the door. Mutsoko said,"I'll check on Riko before I leave." Masaki walked next to her,"You two have always been close, why is that?" Mutsoko just sighed and said,"Who knows." Then she left.

* * *

Setsuna was the next to speak,"I wonder if she's in the other family that knows who Riko's mother is." Daisuke said,"Wouldn't that mean her mom's probably a visored?" Kazumi looked at him before saying,"But the only unmarried female visored is Hiyori." They all stood in silence, looking at each. Then, they all broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yea right." Kaien said in between laughs,"There's no way Hitsugaya would marry her. Remember the Winter War stories?" They all laughed harder. They all heard the tales of their parents adventures, including the most funny parts, and that included the fight of the two shorties. Once they settled down, they left the roof and went to their next classes.

* * *

**Well, now we know Riko's story and why she acts liike a little punk 24/7. We also know that the soccer captain, Atsuto, is 100% asshole. Next chapter is going to be a meeting of the parents while school is going on. BTW I probably won't upload all chapters as close in time as I have lately. I pretyped a bit of this story(like I did with The Lone Wolf) but once I run out, I'll slow down. Question of the Chapter:Why do you think Riko stopped her punch? Put your answers in the reviews! BYE!**


	4. Parents Meeting

**Hey guys! New chapter for the new story! BTW so far no one has ****completely**** guessed the correct name of Riko's mother and no one has tried answering why Riko stopped her punched right at that ass-hat's nose. Keep trying to answer those guys. Disclaimer:Copywrite police, look at my many other fanfics with an easily angered 12 year old girls that say I don't own Bleach, kay?**

* * *

"So, anyone worried about their kids?" Rukia asked as she came into her living room with snacks. The Head Captain had told the parents of the SASP(Special Abilities Student Project) to meet with each other often to discuss problems and ideas and create a report to send to the Head Captain. They were currently meeting at the Kurosaki household.

"I'm pretty sure mine are doing fine." Orihime said cheerfully. She was sitting on the couch next to Uryu. Next to them were Izuru and Momo, and the former said,"Nanami seemed fine this morning. I don't see why we should be worried."

"Same with Daisuke." sad Rangiku, who was sitting on the ground with Shuhei,"He actually walked out the door with confidence."

"Kazumi's showed no sign of Hollowfication, so I'm not worried about that." said Kensei, sitting on another couch with Mashiro, Lisa, and Rose, who said,"As well with Mutsoko. I'm sure there will be no hollowfication incidents today." He was holding Lisa's hand, and she squeezed it sharply, a way of telling him,_'We both know you're lying.'_

"Neko can handle herself if she gets in trouble." Yoruichi said,"Anything happens, and she'll turn into a cat." She started laughing hysterically next to Urahara while Ichigo looked at her in complete fear, thinking,_"There's another one?"_

"Katsu and Raiden don't talk much, so I doubt they'll get in trouble." Said Tatsuki, earning a nod from Chad. Rukia placed down the snacks and sat next to Ichigo on the ground. He then said,"And Kaien and Masaki have a way to get themselves out of trouble, so I'm fine. And that leave's…Riko." Everyone looked to Toshiro, who was sitting in a chair from the kitchen, biting his thumbnail. He put his hand down.

"Yea, I'm worried." he said. Ichigo spoke up,"Ya know, Toshiro, Head Captain Kyoraku requested that both parents attend these meetings." and then he took a sip of water. Toshiro glared daggers at him and said,"Head Captain Kyoraku respects my wish to come alone."

"Aw, c'mon, Captain," said Rangiku, waving around half empty bottle of sake,"Why don't you share who the wifey is?" A vein popped out in Toshiro's forehead at his drunk lieutenant, but calmed down with a deep breath and said,"It's a long explanation that requires the use of her name, so no."

"Just share the reason,"Orihime said. Next, Rukia said,"Also, I think we're all in need of the slightest hint as to who your wife is."

After she said that, everyone closed in on Toshiro, in a way of pressuring him to tell them. Toshiro rolled his eyes and said,"Fine. I'll tell you why I refuse to tell you anything else." Everyone sat back down, satisfied, and waited for his shortened explanation. He started with a sigh and said,"We always kinda thought that it was the secret that kept us together. Anytime we were alone, we enjoyed the secrecy of it. When Riko was born, we made a vow that we remained a secret, so that we wouldn't risk splitting all three of us up."

The room was silent for a few minutes, until Ichigo said,"Secretive and sentimental. Is it Hat n' Clogs?" Earning him a smack from both Rukia and Yoruichi. Toshiro looked at him sternly and said,"No, _she_ is not Urahara." After he said that, everyone took out a notepad and wrote down,'not a guy' in it. Toshiro's eye twitched while Ichigo explained,"We're keeping track of the hints you give us."

"I see that." Toshiro said while grabbing a candied bean from the snack tray and throwing it in his mouth. Kisuke started taking next,"So Orihime, how's your son's medallion working out for him?" Orihime put down her drink and said,"It's doing great. He can summon the little army men, but he's still trying to make their powers work."

"That's good to hear." Urahara said, taking out his fan. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, eating the snacks Rukia prepared. The silence was broken by a cell phone ring. Everyone checked their pockets to see if it was their phone, but Toshiro was the one with a ringing phone. He answered it and everyone went silent again.

"Yea," Toshiro said, and the other person kept talking. Toshiro's grip on the arm of the chair tightened and he said again,"Yea." More talk from the other side,"Kay, thanks." Then Toshiro hung up the call. Everyone's eyes were on him until he said,"Ichigo, take your phone out." Ichigo gave him a confused look before taking his cell out of his pocket. Then his cell rang. He answered it with a ,"Hello?" Then he listened to the other line for a few minutes and ended the call with,"Yea, thanks for your concern."

Toshiro was looking guilty after his call, and Ichigo said,"I'm not pressing charges." Toshiro looked at him sincerely and said,"Thanks." Mashiro looked at the two back and forth before squeezing her face in her hands and whining,"What's going on? What happened?"

"Riko used violence against Kaien on school grounds" Ichigo said and Toshiro let out a sigh. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him and said,"Control your daughter, Toshiro. I don't think you want this to happen again either." Toshiro nodded his head, keeping his gaze to the side. Ichigo continued,"If this has something to do with her mom, maybe the secret isn't the best idea."

Toshiro closed his eyes while Ichigo kept talking,"I'm saying this for her sake, Toshiro." That made made him break. He stood up and left the house with his hands in fists. Once the door slammed behind him, Rukia said,"He 's under a lot of pressure as it is. Why'd you have to say that?"

"Because,"Ichigo said sternly,"he's gotta stop taking burdens on by himself." Another moment of silence. Lisa broke it,"Well I've had enough sad emotion for one day. I'm heading back to the hide-out. You guys coming with?" she asked the rest of the visoreds, who stood up in agreement. They all left together.

"I think I'll head out too," said Urahara,"Ichigo, could you write the report on the meeting today." Ichigo nodded and Kisuke and Yoruichi flash-stepped out the door. The remaining few remained in silence(for the umpteenth time) until Rukia said,"Ok, now I'm worried for all our kids."

* * *

Outside, the visoreds got into their van, but Lisa said,"You guys go on ahead, there's something I wanna check out." No one objected the curious women and left for the hideout.

Lisa waited until they were gone to sneak behind the Kurosaki house to find a person, covered in a black robe, and sitting under an open window. Lisa closed the window and said,"I'm assuming you stole Urahara's reiatsu cover to eavesdrop on these meetings." The person nodded. Lisa took a few steps away and said,"C'mon Hiyori, if you're not gonna talk to him, then let's just go back to the hideout." Hiyori looked up. Her hair had grown longer and instead of pigtail, was in a low ponytail. She responded,"Kay." Then, the two of them flash stepped away.

* * *

**OK! Now for the question of the chapter. NOW, Who do you think Riko's mother is after reading that little ending?If any of you HitsuKarin luvers still think it's Karin, I will throw a chair through my computer and at your faces! See ya next chapter XD!**


	5. Pick ups

**I'm back guys and no longer crippled! In fact I'm going snowboarding tomorrow. Which is exactly how I sprained my ankle in the first place...I'm not smart. Enough about my life, let's stalk Kaien and the others some more. Disclaimer: I don't own bleach now GET THE F*** OFF MY BACK!**

* * *

"Hey, what do we have next?" Kaien asked his sister. Masaki checked her schedule and said,"We have science next." Kaien hung his head in sadness and grumbled sarcastically,"This day just keeps getting better. Get kicked in the face, threatened by morons, and now I have science. What next, is Grandpa gonna pick us up from school?"

* * *

Kaien didn't believe it. He so jinxed his ass. School had ended, and everyone was meeting their parents. He and his sister were standing in front of the school doors, wearing WTF faces. Their grandpa, wearing a pink 'BEST GRANDPAPPY' shirt with a red heart under the words, was waving right at them with his goofy 'XD' smile he always has on. They slowly walked over to him, ignoring the laughs they got from their peers. Kaien greeted him,"Hi Grandpa," he scratched the back of his head,"N-nice shirt?"

Isshin patted him on the head and said,"Why thank you, my dear grandson. I had it specially made for me picking you guys up everyday now."

Masaki's expression saddened,"You're picking us up every…single..day?" Both her and Kaien's heads drooped in sadness while their grandpa just kept his goofy smile, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Setsuna and Jiro walked over to their mother, who was standing in front of the family car. Once they got to her, she asked,"How was school, kids?" Setsuna pushed her glasses up before saying with a small smile,"Kurosaki got kicked in the face before school even started." She chuckled slightly and her mother said,"Now, now, just because he's a soul reaper's kin, doesn't mean that you get to make fun of him as a Quincy." Setsuna stopped laughing and nodded, but then looked to the side a smiled again. Jiro was already in the car, and his sister followed in suit. Orihime went into the driver's seat and started on their way home, but first said,"Your father's making dinner tonight." making both of her kids cheer silently, being saved from their mother's cooking.

* * *

Shuhei and Kensei were standing side by side, waiting for their kids to come out of school. Daisuke and Kazumi left the school, side by side, talking about whatever. They stopped walking and faced each other. Kazumi handed Daisuke a piece of paper that he marveled at before they went their different ways.

"Shuhei,"Kensei said sternly,"Yes, sir," Shuhei responded, a hint of nervousness on his voice. Keeping his gaze forward, Kensei said,"Keep your son away from my daughter."

"Yes, sir." Shuhei said, even more nervous. He looked off to the side while Kensei greeted his daughter and walked off with her. After another minute, Daisuke found his dad and ran up to him.

"Dad, guess what." he said once he reached Shuhei,"I got Kazumi's number." Shuhei patted him on the head and said,"Good job, Dai." but then turned his head and muttered,"I am so fired."

* * *

Momo was waiting for her daughter, and Rangiku had decided to join her while her husband got their son. Nanami walked out of the crowd and towards them. Momo said with a smile,"Hey there, how was school?" Nanami pushed the hair over her eye behind her ear and said,"Good, but I mostly stuck with the others the entire time."

Rangiku looked at the two and said,"Wow Momo, it's just like having another one of you around. Just even more shy." Nanami blushed slightly in embarrassment(and shyness of course), and Rangiku smiled until something else caught her eye. Under a tree, white hair, glum look…

"Is that Captain?" She said putting her hands over her eyes to shield the sunlight away. Nanami followed her eyes and said,"No, that's Riko, his daughter." Rangiku snapped her fingers and said,"Oh right! Does she need a ride home? She doesn't look like she's waiting for anyone."

Nanami shook her head and said,"No, I'm pretty sure Uncle Shiro got at least one phone call from the principal today." Momo responded with a sigh,"Yea, we know. What exactly happened?"

"Violence and dress code violation, but I'm sure she did more than that later in the day." Momo sighed again and shook her head. Rangiku asked Nanami hopefully,"Anymore hints on who her mother is?" Nanami shook her head, and Rangiku's hopes left her. Nanami said,"At lunch we thought it Hiyori Sarugaki, but then we all laughed at the idea."

Momo and Rangiku looked at each other, and they broke into their own laughing fit. In her laughing Rangiku got out,"Yeah, they kissed ONCE at a Christmas party and never got within five feet of each other since." Then she calmed down and said,"Well, I better go to Shuhei and Dai before they leave without me. See ya, Momo." And with that, she headed off towards her family. Momo and Nanami got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Katsu and Raiden met their dad at his car. Their dad looked at them expressionless and said,"Hmmm." They looked up at him, also expressionless, and said simultaneously with a nod,"Hm." Then they got into the car and drove off.

And that is a conversation among Sado men.

* * *

"Hey Neko, how was school?" Yoruichi asked her daughter once she found her,"Fine, Mom. Kaien almost got into a fight with a senior." Yoruichi laughed and said,"Just like his father. Flash step race home?"

Neko got a determined look in her eye and said,"You're on." Before flashing away without giving her mom a warning. Yoruichi waited ten seconds before starting herself, and yet she still beat Neko.

* * *

"Do you want me to tell her?" Mutsoko asked.

"No." Riko said immediately.

"Do you want your dad to tell her?" Mutsoko asked again.

"No." Riko repeated in a little more of a whine.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"If I could actually talk to her, I might."

Mutsoko sighed. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed while Riko sat against a tree across from her, hugging her knees into her chest,"Why do they have to keep it a secret anyway?" Riko asked. Mutsoko closed her eyes and said,"You know better than anyone the reason why it's kept a secret."

Riko sighed,"I know, but it's stupid." Mutsoko kept talking,"It's the first day of high school, and you're already suspended. I don't think you're trouble making streak is helping your parents at all." She opened her eyes and said,"I have something for you." She reached into her jacket pocket and threw whatever was it it at Riko. She caught it and looked at in. A curved piece of white rock, cold to the touch,"What's a white rock gotta do with me?"

"That, Riko," Mutsoko started,"Is a piece of a hollow mask." Riko looked at her, still confused. Mutsoko continued,"I found it on the roof. On the exact spot where you almost punched Atsuto." Now Riko's eyes widened and she threw the piece at the ground in frustration and fear. Mutsoko picked it up and said,"You better watch yourself, Riko. Next time, it could be worse." Riko avoided her gaze by looking to the side while Mutsoko said one last thing,"This is definitely something I'm telling her."

Riko's eyes widened and she looked at her,"No wait." she said, but Mutsoko stared her down, and Riko looked down, mumbling,"Ok…fine."

Mutsoko walked away, saying,"See ya, Riko." Riko sat in silence for a few more minutes until she heard a car honking. She looked to the noise and saw her dad's car. She took a deep breath and stood up, leaning against the tree. She grabbed her school bag and walked over to the car. Once she got there, she opened the 'shotgun' door and sat down. Her father (Remember, he looks like 30 years old) didn't look to her, and neither did she. She grudgingly handed him a slip of paper. He took it and read it over, mumbling some thing's it said.

"Violence on school grounds…dress code violation…not aloud back in school until the fifth." He sighed and said,"Details on the violence?"

Riko kept her gaze averted and said through gritted teeth,"Kaien got in the way of my bet, and I kicked him." Toshiro looked at her,"So you're betting again?" he asked. Riko hung her head and Toshiro asked again,"How much?"

"50 dollars." she said nervously. Toshiro crumbled up the paper and let out an angry breath through his nose. After a minute, he said,"One more stunt like this, and I'm calling your mother."

"Yes, Dad." Riko said quickly. Her dad started the car and drove towards their house. On her ride home, Riko's mind was plagued with thoughts of Atsuto, the hollow mask piece, and of her mother's reaction might be to it.

* * *

**And that's why she nearly punched him in the face. She may have done it anyway, but this makes it more interesting. So we wont see Riko for a few days, which is like one chapter with my day skipping skills XD! See you guys next chapter.**


	6. Rainy day's lunch

**Hey guys! Happy snowday! I don't have school today so I decided to upload a chapter while my other stories are on Hiatus. Disclaimer:I'm starting to get re-annoyed by how much I have to say I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rain. Loads and loads of it. The second day of high school was scheduled to have heavy rain showers. One thing that this type of weather did was give everyone a hint of sadness and add to their fatigue throughout a day in school.

Kaien was half asleep in his history class. His head was propped up by his hand, but was slowly sliding off as Kaien nearly drifted off. When his head hit his desk, he snapped awake and tried to focus on the lesson. The teacher was going on about Karakura myths, such as buildings randomly destroying themselves as a punishment sent from the devil.

_"Hollows, just ordinary hollows."_ Kaien thought boredly. Then the teacher started talking about a time freeze, where the entire town was frozen in time while the rest of the world kept going on as they normally would.

_"The Winter War where everyone was knocked out and moved to the Soul Society."_ He thought again. Most of the things he learned about the myths of Karakura Town were just misunderstood hollow attacks or anything else related to the Soul Society. In the middle of the teacher's lecture, the bell rang. Everyone stood up, gathered their things, and left, except for Kaien and his friends.

"So," Kaien said,"since I don't wanna look at those seniors snooty asses as they try to kick us off the roof again or get soaking wet, let's eat in the cafeteria today." No one objected and they left the classroom.

* * *

At lunch, Setsuna and Jiro were staring at their lunches in disgust. Their mother packed some weird recipe that they could never dream of eating and surviving. Katsu slipped them some money across the table so they could buy their own lunches.

"Thanks so much, Katsu." said Jiro, who happily threw away his lunch along with his sister and went to buy their own lunches. The group was sitting at a table with no other people. Kaien was enjoying his second high school lunch more than he was the first. No bickering. No principal. No annoying soccer team…

"Get out of my seat, Sophomore." He spoke too soon. He turned around to see Atsuto and his soccer companions picking on some second-year that he didn't know. The student was a well built, sturdy looking guy. He stood up to look Atsuto in the eye and they started talking smack that Kaien couldn't hear. All he could see was them back a few steps away from each other, probably to start a fight. The two boys pulled their fists back and ran at each other. Kaien was about to stand up to do something, when both punches were stopped completely.

Katsu and Raien had stood in between the fighters, back to back, and taking the punches right in the chest. The Sophomore back away immediately, grasping his one hand in the other in pain of what looks like a sprained wrist. Atsuno on the other hand, kept punching Katsu in the chest, grunting in pain each time. After a while, he stopped and shouted in Katsu's unfazed face,"You'll pay for this, Freshman!" Then he walked away with his friends in suit. Katsu and Raiden sat back down on either side of Kaien.

"Wow," said Kaien to his larger friends,"What allows you to take hits like that?" Katsu explained first,"It's our Fullbring 'Man of Steel'." Raiden continued his brother's explanation,"Like our father, our Fullbring is in our skin, and we can turn our entire body into metal at any time." Kaien stared at them in awe.

"OK,"he said,"Even I have to admit that's cooler than my mom's zanpakuto."(TBD:PUN INTENDED) They both nodded their heads and continued their lunch. Over at the other side of the table, Masaki and the girls were talking.

* * *

"So how'd talking with Riko go, Mutsoko?" ask Kazumi, who was half paying attention to the conversation, and half texting a certain someone a few people down the table. Mutsoko replied flatly,"Fine, she's just suspended. Nothing new to her."

"Yea, but why was she more irritable yesterday?" Masaki asked. Mutsoko chose her words carefully,"Family issues." Nanami spoke,"My mom told me that Uncle looked angry at the parent meeting yesterday as well."

"Yea, he accidentally froze the tires on the visored's van." Said Kazumi.

Masaki looked around the cafeteria curiously. She plopped her head in her arms on the table afterwards and concluded sadly,"Change of topic. There's no hot boys in this school."

Kazumi giggled and said,"I'd disagree with you, Chappy." Then she went back to texting. Neko looked at her phone to see who she was texting,"Daisuke, really?" she asked. Kazumi nodded and giggled again at her phone again. Neko looked away and said,"We lost her."

"I agree with Chappy." said Setsuna,"No boy in our school is worth spending time with." Nanami only nodded. Masaki looked at the table and said,"This is what we need. A a soft but sturdy guy for me, an upbeat smart alec for Setsuna, a strong and shy guy who's last name is not Sado for Nanami, a cat-loving body-builder for Neko, and someone who can manage to get a positive emotion out of Mutsoko." All the girls nodded at Masaki's proposal, except for Kazumi who kept giggling.

Right then, the cafeteria doors opened and all the girls looked over. In walked five boys in Karakura High School uniforms. The five girls who were talking dropped their jaws. At the front of the group was a tall boy with a short brown hair that was slicked back and hazel eyes, and he made Masaki's eyes pop out of her skull. Next to him was bespectacled boy the same height as the first with short, fluffy blonde hair and sea green eyes, and one look at him had Satsuna shining her glasses to see if she was dreaming. On the other side of the first boy was a slightly shorter boy with a short cut black hair and brown eyes that were looking at the ground shyly, and he had Nanami pushing her hair in front of her face behind her ear with a small blush. Behind them all was a huge and muscular dark skinned boy with black, short cut hair and dark brown eyes. He also had a cat claw scratch tattooed on his cheek, which made Neko grab her hair with a cat-like smile. Next to the big one was a nearly as big guy withtan skin, black short hair pointed forward, and brown eyes. He managed to get the emotionless Mutsoko to blush slightly with a smile and push her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

They all snapped out of their trances once the group of boys sat down at an empty table. Then they all turned to each other and Masaki started,"Are they who I think they are?"

Setsuna responded,"The TAC's? I think they are."

"Who are the TAC's?"Nanami asked and Neko answered,"It means 'Traveler's American Children'. Their parent's were best friends and grew up in America to be travelers together. On a trip to Japan, they all had children, resulting in those beauties over there. They moved to Hawaii when they were young, but they must have moved back to Japan recently."

They all looked back to the TAC's, but to their disappointment, saw their table already swarming with girls trying to ask them out. They all hung their heads in sadness, but then Masaki looked back up and her face lit back up when she saw the TAC's turn down every girl one by one. Everyone else looked up and had the same reaction as Masaki.

Neko kept talking after remembering something,"Oh yea, they do everything together. They've never dated because they never found a group of girls that they all liked." Masaki got a puzzled look,"But I'm sure there's tons of girls who have a group of friends that would love to date those guys."

"I think that's the problem." said Satsuna pointing to something at the TAC's table. They all followed her finger to see a shorter boy with short, spiky, black hair and brown eyes. They all facepalmed in diaspointment.

Nanami pointed out,"He doesn't any older than 12 years old. We're screwed if we need a date for him, too."

Neko nodded,"Now I see why they've never dated any girls." They all saddened again, but Masaki's face lit up once she got an idea,"Guys, there's something we have that all those other girls didn't. There's only one problem though."

"And what's that?" Setsuna asked.

Masaki said,"That 'something' is suspended."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Ruining her well earned silence, Riko sneezed. She was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with nothing else to do while grounded. She rubbed her nose and said with irritation in her voice,"The others are plotting something, and I'm involved."

* * *

**So now we're gonna involve more romance! Here's the people I based the characters off of.**

**Masaki's intrest-Luke Benward(don't ask me how I came up with that)**

**Setsuna's intrest-Finnik Odair(yes, specifically finnik)**

**Nanami's intrest-Stiles from Teen Wolf(first season)**

**Neko's Intrest-(Completely random)**

**Mutsoko's intrest-Jacob Black(I'm a twilight dork; I love wolves)**

**Riko's unknown set up date that she doesn't know about-Eliot Murtah(Taylor Lautner when he was like 13)**

**Google those in images if you don't know. In the next chapter, we skip to Friday when Riko is let back into school. Please Review and I'lll see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Riko's Return! Hell at lunch!

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. Soccer's back on and I just finished the second season of the legend of Korra :) Anyway, today I'll upload two New story chapters just to get them out of my "not uploaded" list. Disclaimer:I'm not going to say this once more after this, but I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"Look who's back." Kaien said, standing with everyone else in front of the school doors. They were about to walk in when they say Riko walking towards them,"And she's actually wearing a skirt." Mutsoko added. Though she hated every second of having to wear it, Riko grudgingly agreed to the principal's order to abide by the dress code. Once she got to them, a vein popped out of her head.

"Quit starin' ya perverted pedophiles." she snapped at them, mostly at Kaien, who stuttered back,"W-What? Why I oughta-"

"Save it moron,"She interrupted,"Did I miss anything important?" Kaien thought for a moment and said,"Just a pretest in math, but nothing too big." Riko shrugged and said,"Eh, I'll get that done easy."

"Riko, you're back!" Masaki chirped before she and the other girls, except Kazumi who was flirting with Daisuke for the umpteenth time, surrounded Riko.

"Whad'ya want?" Riko asked tiredly. Masaki cheerfully answered,"We have a plan that requires you. We'll tell you all about at lunch, so let's get through the school day!" She shouted the last part before grabbing Riko's arm and running off into the school building with the other girls following with their fists in the air. The four boy's watching all sweat dropped,"What just happened," Kaien asked. Jiro said,"I think Big Sis and the others are insane." They all nodded and walked through the doors, leaving Kazumi and Daisuke, until they realized that they left them and quickly tried to catch up.

* * *

**_Later at Lunch_**

"Y-you want me t-to wha…?" Riko asked. She was sitting at the lunch table with the other girls while they explained their big plan. She stared dumbstruck while Masaki repeated her plan,"We need you to date a boy. So, how's the plan sound?"

Riko's eye twitched. Her complete silence was misjudged by Masaki who clapped her hands together and yelled in excitement,"Great! Everything's going to work out, girls!" All the other's cheered with her, but they were interrupted by a sharp yell.

"Wait a minute!" Riko yelled,"I never said I was going along with this dumb idea. What if I don't wanna date whoever this weirdo is?" Their cheering came to a complete stop and they stared at Riko with frowns. Masaki commanded,"Mutsoko, visual aid."

Mutsoko, who was sitting next to the angered kid, put Riko's head between her two hands and turned her head 45º to the right.

"What?" Riko asked, annoyed,"It's just a bunch of Sophomore guys." Masaki commanded again,"A little more to the right." Mutsoko did as she was told, and Riko's bored expression was replaced by a wide eyed, pink cheeked expression. She snapped her head around while the others laughed around,"Did the cold Riko just crush on someone without us metalling?" Neko asked Masaki, who nodded and said,"Our work here is done. Ok, let's go meet the TAC's"

"Wait," Riko pleaded,"I still never agreed to this." Mutsoko pushed her glasses up and said,"Says the one who's red in the face." Riko hid her face in her arms on the table, and Masaki tried coaxing her,"C'mon Riko, nothing bad's gonna happen."

Riko peeked her eyes out and mumbled,"I dunno. I'm having some life issues right now." Masaki kept at it,"Then this is the perfect time to lose some stress. Whataya say?" From under her arms, Riko mumbled a faint,"Fine." Making the girls cheer again.

Riko put her hands on the table to push herself off the table, but was pushed back down by a hand on the back of her neck. He forehead slammed into the table and a cocky and irritating voice whispered in her ear.

"I thought I made myself clear, shrimp," it said,"I don't really want you walkin' around in my school." Riko looked to her side to see Atsuto's smirk. She gritted her teeth and spat,"Whataya want?"

One of his buddies walked over to her other side and said,"The team doesn't like you. You're putting their self-esteem down with the bet we nearly lost Monday. We're trying to get you outta the school." Atsuto finished for his friend,"So, take another swing at me. I'm sure it'll get you expelled this time." Riko gripped the table so hard she heard the wood chipping. She let out a breath and said,"Go to hell."

"Oh, we have a mouth on this one." Atsuto commented, and the other replied,"Yea, do you kiss your mother with that mouth, kid?" Atsuto instantly retorted,"Must be why she doesn't want you."

Her hand broke a piece of the table into splinters.

Before she could do anything else, something pushed the hand off the back of her neck and the soccer players away from her. Apparently, the TAC's saw the commotion and decided to step in. Riko clutched her head in her hands, and Mutsoko noticed. While everyone was paying attention to the new guys challenging the seniors, Mutsoko crawled under the table and stole a look at Riko's face. Taking in sharp breaths, both of her eyes were surrounded by black, and a fourth of a mask had already manifested. Mutsoko pulled her under the table and out the other side, towards the doors. Once she exited, she looked down the halls to make sure no one was watching, and then she ripped off the mask. Riko dropped to the ground as her eyes drained of corruption, taking deep breaths. The mask melted in Mutsoko's hands and she made a mental note,_"Made of ice, huh." _She turned back to Riko.

"Watch it, Riko," Mutsoko started,"Those guys are gonna cause you all kinds of trouble, so you better get used to ignoring them." Riko pushed herself against the wall and hugged her knees. Mutsoko continued,"A fourth of your mask grew this time. One more incident, and I'm dragging you to the visoreds' hide-out."

"Then they'll know I'm in some way related to one of them," Riko countered,"I'm not aloud to give hints, ya know." Mutsoko closed her eyes and leaned against the wall,"Blame it on your father. During the war with the Quincies, his Bankai was hollowfied. Shinji's an idiot, he'll believe anything you tell him."

Riko hugged her knees tighter to hide her face, and Mutsoko heard a sniffle,"I wish the secret would stop bugging me." Riko said in a shaky voice. Mutsoko opened her eyes,"You're the most affected by it, I'm afraid." Riko started shivering,"I'll leave you alone for a while." Mutsoko said with a sigh before going back into the cafeteria.

* * *

**_During all that…_**

The lead guy of the TAC's had pulled Atsuto's hand away from Riko, and Atsuto pulled it back while scooting back a bit. Atsuto spat,"This is none of your business, Sophomore." The TAC pointed a thumb over his shoulder,"And when did this kid's life become any of your's?" He turned around and saw he was pointing to no one, but he dismissed it.

Atsuto smirked,"Ok, buddy, I see how this is. You're asking for a fight, aren't ya?"Of corse being the idiot he was, that's what he thought everything was. The guy shrugged and said,"If that's your inference of me stopping you from bullying someone smaller than you, then sure. Why not? But only if you have opponents for my friends." He pointed to the other TAC's and Atsuto smirked more,"You're a cocky bastard. Sure, I'll have your friends fight my team. After school?"

"Don't be late." The guy said, and everyone went back on with whatever they were doing. He turned around to the girls who had sat back at their table,"You girls alright?" He asked. Masaki said with pink cheeks,"Yeah, we're fine."

The guy smiled and introduced himself,"Great, I'm Kyle and this is Josh," he said pointing to the bespectacled blonde,"Matthew," the shy black haired boy,"Zach," the dark skinned tattooed guy,"Derek," thin bearded guy,"and Derek's little brother, Danny." the 12 year old.

"Cool, well I'm Masaki,"she said and started gesturing towards her own friends,"and this is Setsuna, Nanami, Neko…" she trailed off looking for missing personnel. Mutsoko popped out of no where and whispered to the others,"Riko's in the hallway. You might not wanna go out there for a few minutes." Then she pushed her glasses up. Masaki gave her a frown, but then turned back to Kyle and said,"and that's Mutsoko."

"Nice to meet you all," Kyle said,"you girls gonna watch the fight this afternoon?" Masaki nodded and said in ,"Yea, we've hated those stuck up soccer seniors since the first day of school."

"Awesome," Kyle said,"We'll see you then." He started walking away, but somone in the group of boys pushed their way to the front. It was Danny.

"Just wondering," he started, and Masaki could hear a crack of nervousness in his voice,"What's your other friend's name?" Internally, Masaki smirked, but she kept a casual look on the outside,"Oh, you mean the white-haired one. That's Riko." Danny nodded and walked back to the others

Masaki turned back to the girls and asked,"How'd those jerks find out about Riko's mom?" Everyone shrugged, but another voice answered the question.

"They eavesdropped on us during lunch on Monday," said Kaien, standing against the edge of the table with his arms crossed,"It's the last time we were talking about it, and they were probably behind the door of the rooftop exit. The others looked down, slightly ashamed that Atsuto found out from them. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and everyone went to their next class.

* * *

**Wow! Major screwage with the mind in this one. Just goes to show you: Most Fanfic's will have bad guy and a perfect amount of people to date the main characters. I'll upload the next chapter after I do my Hw. See ya!**


	8. After school fight

**Like i said, two chapters today! Btw I forgot to say in the last chapter that I edited chapter six and now it has better descriptions of how the TAC's look. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

School was over and everyone was excited for the weekend. Though everyone wanted to get home, all of the students were behind the school, gathered in a huge circle. Atsuto stood in the center with five other seniors, way larger than he was. Masaki and the other girls had a front row spot. Kaien and the boys had also come, mostly just to see if Atsuto could get the crap beaten out of him. Even Riko, persuaded by Mutsoko, had shown up to watch the fight. Mutsoko thought it might be good for her to watch her crush beat up her bullies, but that only earned her a protesting yell from Riko. The result: Mutsoko just carried her out there.

After a few minutes of Atsuto and his friends stretching in ways that made them flex in front of the seniors fan-club, making them swoon while making Masaki and the rest gag, the TAC's came out of the crowd, each one with something shiny in their hands and bandanas folded in strips wrapped around their foreheads.

"A little late are we?" Atsuto snorted,"What's with the headbands and… what are those in your hands?" Kyle lifted his hand and dangled what was in it. Handcuffs,"The bandanas are for our eyes, and the handcuff are for our hands." Atsuto gave him a puzzled look. Then, Kyle and the other TAC's pulled the bandanas over their eyes, put their hands behind their backs, and tightly secured the handcuffs around their wrists.

"Well you kids really are cocky." Atsuto shouted. He and his teammates each lined up with one of the blinded Sophomores. While the seniors had vicious and hungry smiles, the TAC's had confident grins. Atsuto looked to the guy lined up with Josh and signaled him to attack first.

The large soccer player charged at the blonde with a battle cry, and Josh's grin grew wider. Just as the guys outstretched fist was about to hit Josh's face, he bent backwards and kicked his leg right in between the soccer player's legs, making him squeal 12 octaves lower than he should have. Josh kept pushing with his kick, throwing the soccer player into the crowd. Josh threw his leg down to stand up straight again.

"One down," he said.

"Four to go." Kyle finished.

Atsuto waved the next guy forward, and the guy was attacking Matthew, who ducked under his punch, swept his feet under the other guy's, and kicked him in the stomach on his way to the ground,"Two down." Matthew said. Atsuto grew angry, but kept as much confidence as he could knowing that he could still win. He waved Derek's opponent, and he charged in. Derek jumped into the air and snap kicked him in the jaw. He grabbed his jaw and wobbled back a few steps before regaining his balance and charging in again. Derek jumped again, turning himself parallel to the ground, and kicked his raging opponent in his unblocked chest. The guy collapsed onto his back while Derek flipped backwards and landed on his feet,"Three." he said, going along with the whole,'count down the casualties' call.

The next guy charged on his own towards Zach. Surprisingly, he was just as big as him. Once the guy got to him, Zach just slammed his forehead into his. Both guys stood still for a moment before the soccer guy collapsed to the ground,"Four." Zach said through gritted teeth that formed in a smile.

"Don't worry, Atsuto. I got this kid." The last soccer guy other than the captain said. On a hight scale, comparing him to Danny was like comparing Jiro to Katsu. This guy however actually seemed to know what he was doing by the stance he took and his slow, but alert steps towards Danny. Once he was a foot away from Danny, he swung a punch at his head, which was dodged with ease. He threw a kick at Danny's side, which made him jump out of the way. Danny landed lightly on the guy's shoulders. He balanced on one foot while he smashed the heel of the other one into his opponent's nose. While he collapsed, Danny back flipped off of his shoulders and landed on the ground, bending his knees in a crouch to take the impact,"Five knocked to the ground." he said.

"One to go." Kyle said. Atsuto was steaming mad. He ran in and threw two punches and an uppercut, whereas Kyle just took a few steps back to dodge. Atsuto backed away a bit as well, panting. Kyle muttered to himself,"No kick, eh? All of his strength is in his fists." No one else heard him, and Atsuto charged again. Kyle swiped his feet out from underneath him, and then as he was falling, kneed him in the chest. Atsuto fell from Kyle's knee and hit the ground with a thud. "I believe this fight is over." Kyle said to Atsuto, who was struggling a bit to breath. Most of the people who were watching cheered, but the fan-club was the first to leave. After a few minutes, everyone dispersed, making sure they got home on time, except for the supernatural kids.

"Masaki!" Kyle yelled to a random direction, which happened to be the wrong one. Said strawberry got a puzzled look and yelled back,"What?" Kyle turned to face where he heard she was,"Can you and your friends help us with our…restraints?"

The girls looked at each other and silently cheered before running out to each of their crushes, besides one, who had to be shoved a lot by Mutsoko just to get within two feet of the triumphant twelve year old.

"Key's are in my pocket." Kyle told Masaki, who found them in his jacket pocket, unlocked his handcuffs, and threw them to Setsuna. They all unlocked the handcuffs and threw them on to the next person. The last one to get the keys was Riko, who paused for a moment before grabbing Danny's handcuffs and looking for the lock.

"Are you Riko?" Danny asked. Riko stopped before answering,"Yeah, how'd ya know my name?"

"Masaki told me." he responded,"My name's D-"

"Duck."

"Huh.

"I said DUCK!" she pushed his head down and used her other hand to punch a barely standing Atsuto in the nose. He collapsed, covering his nose with his hands, and letting out muffled shouts of pain.

"What just happened?" Danny asked. Riko said flatly,"The loser's being an ass again. Nothing too new happened." She went back to trying to find the lock as Danny tried introducing himself again,"Anyway, I'm D-"

"RIKO HITSUGAYA!"

Riko dropped the handcuffs immediately and looked up at the voice with fear in her eyes,"Principal Kimura." she said in surprise. He looked angry and said,"You come back to school after a suspension and you start a fight on school grounds." Riko was just about to object.

"It was all her, sir." Atsuto said, holding his nose with one hand, and gesturing to his fallen friends,"She beat them up, too." The principal grew angrier by the second, clearly not considering the possibility of an eleven year old girl beating up six seniors more than twice her size.

"He's lying." Kyle stepped in front of the wrongly accused,"Atsuto was bullying her during lunch so we challenged him and his friends to a fight after school."

"And what gives you the authority to plan such a barbarous event." Kimura asked, challenging Kyle, who slipped him some kind of I.D. Kimura looked it over and his eyes widened. He handed the card back to Kyle and asked with a cracky voice,"Well, what about that last punch, that I myself witnessed?"

"Atsuto was mad that he lost and tried attacking my friend," Kyle explained,"Riko here was just defending him." The principal gritted his teeth, trying to create a new excuse so he wouldn't lose. After a moment he threw his hands down in anger and said,"Fine. I'll let it slide." With that, he turned around and went back to the school.

Kyle turned around,"I never really liked the principals this place hires. Anyway, everyone ok?"

"I would be if I could see." Danny said, still handcuffed and blindfolded. Riko rolled her eyes and said,"Quit complaining." She ripped off his bandana and his eyes blinked to adjust to the light. Masaki walked up to Kyle.

"How'd you make him go away?" She asked. He showed her his card and explained,"I'm going to assume you know the TAC story that's in the papers, right?" she nodded,"Well, the reason we were born in Japan is because we have a lot of family who live here. My great uncle owns the land that this school was built on."

All the special ability children, even the boys, gawked at him. Kyle kept explaining,"He's a pro gambler actually. He only plays people who will give him something worth playing for. He won the school, beach, and local hotel. Everyone in the family gets free passes. They basically treat us like a royal family."

More gawking from the nobodies.

"Uh, a little help here." Everyone looked over to Danny, who still had his handcuffs on and the keys were in his hands. While Derek helped his brother, everyone looked around for the one who was supposed to unlock his handcuffs. Masaki spotted Riko running as fast as she could, and then she turned a corner and Masaki lost sight of her. After a moment, Masaki smacked herself in the head like she just remembered something important.

"Oh shoot, I forgot," she said before lowering her hand,"Do not mention family in any way around her. She has more…family issues than an 11 year old should." All of her friends that knew what she was talking about smacked their heads in realization as well.

"Alright, fair enough." Kyle said,"Where's she off to, anyway?" Masaki pointed in the direction Riko was running in,"Probably the woods nearby. When she runs off like that, she never goes home."

"I'll text Uncle Shiro." Nanami said, making Matthew ask,"You two are cousins?" and she said,"Technically." After she sent the text, Masaki turned back to Kyle and said,"Nice to meet you and watch you beat the crap out of annoying seniors, but we gotta go see if we can find her." Kyle nodded and the TAC's walked off. Masaki and the other ten started towards the woods.

* * *

Once they got to the entrance to the woods, they took a few steps inside before Dai, who was at the back of the group, pushed everyone into one of the big bushes to the sides of the entrance.

"Dais-" Kaien tried yelling but his mouth was covered by Dai's hand,"Shh. I saw a car coming. We don't wanna get caught by the park security again." He whispered. Kaien rolled his eyes and they both peeked through the bush's leaves. They saw Riko's dad get out of the car on the phone with someone and walk quickly into the deeper parts of the woods.

"Why's he on the phone?" Kaien whispered to Dai,"Shouldn't he hang up so that he can help Riko." Dai shrugged,"No one knows how he ever gets her to leave the woods when she's being so emotional."

They sat in the bushes in silence for a few more minutes until they heard sounds from the inside of the woods and all of the nosey boys moved to the viewing spots in the bush while the girls just stayed in their now comfortable spots and Jiro played on his gameboy.

While the boys were watching, Toshiro was walking slowly out of the forest, with a sobbing Riko on his back listening to whoever was on the phone.

"What's going on?" Masaki whispered to her brother. He turned around and whispered back,"Now she's on the phone, and she's crying a lot more than I've ever seen. I wonder who she's talking to."

All the girls gave him a look of pure disappointment. They all knew he was, for the most part, an idiot, but they didn't think he was this dumb. He gave them a confused look and said,"What?" earning him a smack on the head. Before he yelled, the same person covered his mouth and whispered first.

"I think it's pretty obvious,"Mutsoko started,"that she's talking to her mother on the phone." Kaien had a huge blank out for a moment before he snapped back into himself and said,"Oh, I get it." Then he looked around and asked,"Uh...when can we get out of this bush?"

"Give 'em a few more minutes so they don't see us get out." Masaki said.

* * *

After they waited a few minutes, they sneaked out slowly to make sure no one was watching, and then ran as fast as they could home so they wouldn't get grounded for being late, or in Kaien's case, get kicked in the face by his grandpa.

* * *

**By the way, if you haven't caught on to the reason why I had the whole 'don't see mom much' story for Riko, then let me remind you that Hiyori dealt with the loss of a mother-figure when she was still the lieutenant of Sqaud Twelve (*cough cough*Hikifune*cough cough*) As for the next chapter, it will continue from the monday after this chapter so that they can be in school again. Cya the next time I decide to upload!**


	9. Monday Lunch with a Special Treat!

**Wow I havent uploaded anything in a while. I've been in Fanfic inspiration withdraw, but now I've decided to upload something that I have had ready for a while. Anyway, let's do this! Last time, we were at Friday and we are starting back up the next monday.**

* * *

"Well, my weekend sucked!" Kaien announced,"How about you guys?"

Katsu and Raiden put up their hands in the form of an 'X' to show that there's was bad as well. Everyone else just shook their heads.

"How many of you guys got grounded for getting home late?" Kaien asked. They all raised their hands, and Riko said,"I've been grounded since the beginning of school ."

"Well, it's official. School is ruining our lives." Kaien declared. Everyone looked down in sadness at the true fact. Masaki looked up and her eyes started wandering the courtyard and landed on something that made her say,"Maybe it isn't so bad, Kaien."

"And why wou-" he started before he turned around and saw Masaki, Neko, Nanami, Setsuna, and Mutsoko staring with bug-eyes at…the TAC's playing soccer…with their shirts unbuttoned.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Masaki!" he yelled at his sister, who was too preoccupied to listen. Kaien went back to eating his lunch along with the single guys. Kazumi and Dai were eating their lunch alone, and Riko just walked away to be alone under a tree nearby.

Masaki looked back at her brother and was about to respond when she saw something else. She turned back to the girls, and they all started whispering for few took a few steps back to make sure that whatever happened, he wouldn't be involved. He made the right move.

Kaien watched in amusement as the pack of girls scooted over to Riko, who looked half asleep, and pulled her out of her comfy tree spot and forced her to watch the TAC's with them. Riko just turned her head away without so much as a glance at what the other girls were enjoying every second of.

"Oh c'mon, Riko." Masaki said,"We know you want a glance at Danny.". Riko looked up at her and said with little interest,"Who's that?" Masaki facepalmed.

"You still haven't learned his name?" Neko said with surprise and started laughing her ass off. Mutsoko crouched down next to Riko and said,"That's Kyle, Josh, Matthew, Zach, Derek, and that's Danny." She pointed to the 12 year old and Riko's face grew red in embarrassment in realization at what Masaki said earlier, and she turned away again, but everyone saw the blush anyway.

"Shut up! All of ya are givin' me a headache!" She yelled at them, hiding her face as much as she could. The other girls just kept staring like love drunk idiots at the TAC's.

"Hey, Masaki!" Kyle yelled after stopping the ball and pausing the game,"Do you or any of your friends play soccer?" They all pointed to the exact same person.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Riko said, turning around with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Everyone crowded in on her and Masaki said,"What's this about? You'd do anything to play against a group of guys on your own."

Riko stuck her nose up snobbishly and said,"I'm not playing in a skirt." The girls dropped their suspicious expressions and showed completely unfooled faces. Mutsoko said,"We all know you keep a pair of athletic shorts in your backpack."

Riko's eyes widened in realization. She had completely forgot about that. She also forgot that if she got busted for it, that Kyle guy would say it's fine. She darted into the school with her bag and darted right back out in black shorts. She untied the red bow around her neck and dropped it, saying,"When do I play?"

The other girls got behind her and shoved her onto the makeshift field they made with four backpacks in the corners and four lunchboxes for the two goals,"Anyone else joining you?" Kyle asked.

Riko shook her head,"Nope, just me. If you gave one of them a soccer ball, they would stare at it until it scored itself." Kyle gave a light chuckle and threw the ball to Riko's feet. She stopped the ball with the sole of her shoe and asked,"Wanna make this more interesting?"

"Depends", Kyle said,"How?" Riko smirked and said,"How 'bout a bet?" She flicked the ball of with her foot and juggled it on her thighs," First to 5 points wins?" She went with the same terms as her first high school bet that she _would've_ won. Kyle nodded his head and said,"Ok, then. Let's pick teams."

"No," Riko said confidently, still juggling,"I play alone." Some people had started surrounding them, and whispers went through the crowd, most about a small girl going against the new guys who beat up the varsity soccer team without eyes or hands and how this game would be over quickly. Sure they were right, but for the wrong reasons. Kyle chuckled again and said in a mocking tone,"Aren't you a cocky bastard?"

Riko chuckled herself and said,"Acting like the most infuriating person on earth is one way to throw a person off of their game, but everything you just said is 100% true." She caught the ball on the top of her foot.

"Do you know the definition of bastard?"

Before any of the guys could react, Riko kicked up the ball and scissor kicked it past everyone of them and into the goal,"One zip!" She shouted while the TAC's just looked at each in bafflement.

* * *

On the sidelines, the girls were watching with wide eyes and dropped jaws. More students had also started watching on the outside as the game stretched on, Riko scoring goals with hardly any difficulty. Masaki looked to Setsuna.

"Hey, Setsuna? You have a dictionary in your bag, right?" she asked. Setsuna was nose deep in a book,"Already on it." She traced her finger over the page and stopped at the bottom. Her eyes widened and the others looked at her in suspense,"C'mon what's it mean?" Neko nagged.

"It means," Setsuna started with a gulp," an illegitimate child." They all hung their heads and Masaki asked,"But wait. Mr. Hitsugaya has a wedding ring, right?" Nanami piped up,"Maybe he got married after Riko was born?"

After another moment of silence, they all pulled out notepads and wrote down 'maybe married for less than 12 years'. Like their parents, they took notes at any hints they got.

A whistle blew and stretched out to signal the end of a game. They all looked up from their notes and their jaws dropped. Kyle was going through his wallet while Riko held the soccer ball between her elbow and rib cage, waiting with a smirk plastered on her face. Once he handed her the money, she turned around to see a group of boys covered in black and blue bruises sitting under a tree.

"Hey Atsuto!" she shouted to the one in the middle with a nose job done. She waved the money in front of her face,"You ain't getting any of this!"

The soccer captain turned away, and Riko turned back around and walked off to the group of girls. Once she got to the back, Kyle and the TAC's walked over to the group as well.

"Well that was unexpected," he started, rubbing his palms together. Masaki responded,"Don't beat yourself up about it. She's never lost a game when playing by herself, unless my brother pulls her out of it."

Kyle chuckled slightly and everyone heard Riko grunt from the back of the group. Kyle started talking again,"So, I know it's a while away, but would you guys like to go to the Halloween dance with us?"

Each and everyone of them tried not to smile too much, but it became nearly impossible,"Would you give us a minute?" Masaki asked before they all backed away a few feet and formed a huddle.

"Why are we in a huddle?" Neko asked.

"I don't know. I think we all were about to explode right in front of them." Masaki replied.

"Well, are we going or what?" Setsuna asked

"No." Riko said a little angrily .

"Yes, we're going and you're coming with us. End of story." Mutsoko said flatly.

"Shouldn't we tell them before they walk away?" Nanami asked. Masaki broke the huddle and they walked right back to the guys.

"Sure, we're in." Masaki chirped happily. Kyle nodded and they left for the school doors. Once they were inside, the group of girls let out their excitement in a rally of cheering, except for one.

"How come my opinions never matter?" Riko asked with her arms crossed. Masaki smiled as big as possible with her eyes shut,"Because your opinions are wrong!" She cheered happily to the sky. A vein popped out of Riko's forehead.

"That statement alone is wrong." she said angrily. Masaki picked her up in a suffocating hug and swung her around,"You need to be happy! You're being a buzzkill! Stop acting like your dad!" Masaki exclaimed.

Out of her dizziness and lack of breath, Riko said,"Stop acting like my dad's lieutenant." She wriggled out of Masaki's grip and declared,"I'm not going to that dumb dance." Then she ran off to the school to avoid any arguments.

They stopped cheering and watched her with blank faces. Neko said,"This is gonna take a while."

"Well, we got a month and a half." Masaki said.

* * *

On the other side of the courtyard, Kaien and the guys were watching with dropped jaws. Kaien broke the silence,"They already have dates to the Halloween dance. I haven't even talked to a single girl at the school other than them."

Daisuke was leaning against the tree with his hands behind his head,"Wow guys, that's really sad," he said with a chuckle,"Even I have a date to the Halloween dance."

"Wait, what?" Kaien turned around with utter shock on his face,"Who'd you manage to get to say 'yes'?" Kaien opened his closed eyes and said leisurely,"Kazumi." Then he pointed to the green haired teen doing her homework under a nearby tree.

"Uh, Dai?" Kaien said, and Daisuke replied,"What?" Kaien looked at Kazumi again and looked back to Daisuke,"You do know you probably just got your dad fired, right?"

"Yep." Daisuke said flatly. Kaien kept asking,"And you don't care?" Daisuke put his hand on Kaien's shoulder with a sigh and said,"All is fair in love and war, my friend."

The bell rang and Dai ran off, managing to walk right up to Kazumi. Kaien grabbed his lunch bag and walked off with the others following,"I'm gonna end up going alone, aren't I?" Behind him, Katsu and Raiden nodded simultaneously, and Jiro ignored all of them, focussing on the game on his phone.

* * *

**Lolz. I wrote this months ago and looking at my rough draft I was like,"WHEN DID I WRITE THAT?" so yea a lot of editing. see ya next time. Devil out!**


	10. The Longest Physical Exam Ever!

**Hey guys! For some reason, is being a butt, so writing this was a struggle. ISH DA SHTRUGGLE! Ok, this chapter is about a 5 hour long gym class, yay!**

* * *

"OK CLASS! GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST FITNESS ASSESSMENT!"

Everyone dropped their jaws. They looked the gym teacher up and down. Huge. Huger than anyone they'd ever seen(TBD:I'm imagining The Rock in Fast and furious). While he was looking over his clip board, Kaien looked around in annoyance,"Did they have to have every grade take the fitness test at the same time."

The field was full of students from all grades in the standered blue gym uniforms. Kaien was irritated by the cluttered mess, but Masaki was 100% cheerful. Kaien said flatly,"Ya know, just because you got a date to the dance, it doesn't mean you can act like the rest of the day will be just fine."

Masaki looked at him with a smirk and said,"You're just jealous that every girl plus Dai got a date to the dance and you still have no clue who to ask." Kaien rolled his eyes and mumbled back,"Not true." but Masaki persisted.

"It so is. You haven't talked to any girl in the school outside of the group so you have no chance of getting a date if you act so antisocial. Even Katsu and Raiden are chatting with a couple of girls over there." Kaien followed Masaki's finger and saw the twins talking to a few rather cute school girls. Kaien turned back to Masaki and rolled his eyes,"That doesn't mean I'm jealous."

Masaki started jumping up and down, repeating,"Yes it does! Yes it does! Yes it does!" Just as Kaien was about to reach his breaking point, something kicked Masaki's feet from under her, causing her to land on her butt and let out a small shriek. Kaien looked at her with slight concern before looking at a clearly pissed Riko looking down at the fallen strawberry.

"Not every girl is going to that stupid dance!" She declared before storming off. Masaki stood up and crossed her arms,"What is her deal? That's it, I'm devoting this gym class to getting her to open up more." Kaien looked at her weirdly and asked,"Have you been spending time with Dai's mom recently?"

Masaki said with a determined smirk,"Nope, but I gotta learn her secrets on getting short, white haired kids to be more social, god damnit." With that she stomped away to begin her mission, leaving her brother sweat dropping.

He turned around to Katsu and Raiden right behind him. He put his hands on his hips and asked,"How'd it go with the girls?" They both nodded, signifying that now they have dates to the dance as well. Kaien smiled, but his twitching eye showed that we was in fact jealous. He turned around to find Jiro and said,"Well, I guess you and I are going alone, buddy."

Jiro looked up at him and said,"Actually, I'm staying home on Halloween for an Ace of Spades tournament." After hearing that, Kaien's head dropped in sadness. The dance was in a month, but his sister was right. He hadn't talked to any other girl in the school other than the one's in the SASP, and right now, most of the people knew him as the kid who got his ass kicked by an 11 year old on the first day of school. His odds weren't so good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Masaki was looking for her target. Just as she found sight of her, the gym teacher started talking again,"Ok everyone! Before we get started let me clarify something! You all are in the same class for the Physical Assessment because this school has a record of students skipping grades! Even years ago, many grade schoolers attended this high school! Anyway, you'll be split up by your age group and lead by one of my assistant coaches! Look for the coach holding your age and we'll split you all up from there!"

After receiving the orders, everyone in the crowd started dispersing into long lines behind each coach, except for the one holding the 'U14' sign who only had three people in his line. Then, the coaches started going down the other four lines, giving everyone a number between 1 and 15. It took a good 10 minutes out of everyone's time, and by then they all figured that they would spend the remaining time in the school day to take this test instead of going to their last 5 classes.

By the time the coaches finished counting, everyone was divided into groups of 6 or 7, once again with the exception of the U14 group. Kaien was in the same group as Dai, Setsuna, and a few other freshman. Katsu and Raiden were moved to a Junior group because of their size, and Zach was moved into the same group as well. Kazumi, Nanami, and Neko were with a few other freshman, and Masaki, Mutsoko, and to their surprise, Derek and Matthew were in the same group. It turns out those two were actually 14, but skipped a grade to be sophomores with the other TAC's. Lastly, the rest of the TAC's were in the same group by request.

"Ok everyone!"The head coach shouted,"We'll start in a few minutes!" Masaki thought about her group for a moment before she smiled widely and started jumping up and down, clapping rapidly. Mutsoko raised an eyebrow at her and asked,"Why are you so happy about taking a gym test?"

Masaki stopped jumping and said,"Everything's going according to my pla-" She was cut off from saying anymore by Mutsoko putting a flat hand next to her neck as if it was a knife and saying suspiciously,"Ya know, you've been acting a lot like Aizen lately, _Chappy_." She spat the last word and narrowed her eyes.

Masaki stared at Mutsoko's hand for moment before realizing something,"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'lately?'" Mutsoko replied,"I'm a very curious and observant person. Now, before you say anything else, prove you're not Aizen."

"Uh," Masaki said,"Just ask me a question that no one knows the answer to?" Mutsoko replied almost instantly,"Who's Riko's mother?" Masaki shouted at her,"NO ONE AT ALL KNOWS THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION?!"

Mutsoko smirked,"I know,"she said calmly, lying of course, since she knew the answer,"But if you were Aizen, you would have given an answer right away to prevent suspicion. But like you said, no one knows, so therefor, you are Masaki. Now, what's this plan of your's?" Masaki smiled deviously and whispered to Mutsoko,"I'm on a mission to make Riko more open to people so she will go to the dance with us." Mutsoko interrupted her by sighing,"Oh brother."

"Shush," Masaki said before continuing,"Anyway, in our group is you, the only person who Riko has ever been on 'not on my hitlist' terms with, Derek, your dance date and Riko's dance date's brother, and in Riko's group is her dance date. How much more perfect could this get?"

"Maybe it would be perfect if I actually agreed to help you." Mutsoko said flatly, quickly figuring out she would be involved. Masaki's happy expression dropped and she said,"But why won't you? You've become as stubborn as Riko."

Mutsoko rolled her eyes and said,"Maybe there's a reason she's not as open to the idea of a date. Have you ever taken into consideration of her age?" Masaki shrugged and said,"I wished I could date at 11. I don't see the big deal."

Mutsoko shook her head in disappointment and thought about another way to explain it,"Think about it this way. So far, how much do you know about Riko's family?"

Masaki tapped her chin in thought,"Well, her dad's the captain of Squad Ten and her mom's…wait. I thought we already established this. I don't even know who she is!" Masaki exclaimed in confusion at the question. Mutsoko nodded her head slowly so Masaki could understand,"Exactly. Maybe Riko developed the whole 'I don't wanna admit I have feelings for this person' gene. And as far as not being open to other people, like I said, remember who's in her family." Mutsoko winked and waited for Masaki's confusion to turn into that breakthrough expression. After several moments, Masaki's eyes widened and she said,"Ooooooooh, I get it."

"Good," Mutsoko sighed,"So you know why I'm not helping you." Masaki instantly put on a stupid smile and said,"Nope! You're still helping me!"

Mutsoko sighed in frustration and Masaki pushed on,"You are going to help me because I don't think you want Derek to know that you got arrested for three weeks." Mutsoko's eyes popped open, and she nearly started begging to defend herself,"Wa-wait a minute. That's not even accurate information. Riko's the one who hit that cop with his own bat. I just got busted for it."

Masaki shoved her finger two inches away from Mutsoko's face and said,"Who needs the details, and I bet Derek won't care who did the crime if I just told him who did the time." Mutsoko stayed silent for a long time before saying,"You suck, ya know that."

"Yup, now here's the plan," Masaki said happily,"You talk to him for a little bit about whatever it is you Mutsoko's talk about, and then you suddenly look at the under age group and ask out of curiosity if Danny has feelings for Riko."

"Why do you even care?" Mutsoko asked. Masaki responded,"Because Riko is a cold person, and only true love can melt a frozen heart."

Mutsoko was silent before she said,"I think you watched Frozen too many times." Masaki gasped in shock and said in an offended voice,"There is no such thing! Now go do your job."

"I hate you so much for this." Mutsoko said flatly before turning around and walking over to Derek, but she was interrupted by a loud whistle. The head coach shouted once again,"OK EVERYONE, WE WILL GO THROUGH A ROTATION TO EXAMINE YOUR CURRENT PHYSICAL ABILITIES! GO TO THE STATION WITH YOUR AGE AND NUMBER AND WE WILL BEGIN!"

Perfect timing to get Mutsoko out of asking Derek a question she never wanted to ask. She walked back over to Masaki and said,"Maybe some other time, 'cause we're gonna need all our breath if we wanna survive…" she stopped, looked at what their first test was, and smirked,"…the pull-up test."

Masaki looked at her weirdly and turned to the station they were heading towards,"Oh dear God." She said,"I'll be dead before my second test, and then I won't be able to go to the dance with Kyle!" Mutsoko sweat dropped at Masaki's teen drama and said,"That's the downside of dying?"

Ignoring her, Masaki started mumbling nonsense to herself and biting her nails. She eventually stopped all together and got a sly face,"Wait a minute, don't think you can't get out of asking Derek about Danny."

"Can't hear you from way up here!" Mutsoko said mockingly from her arm hang on the pull up bar, starting her test. Masaki's eye twitched and she demanded,"Ask him already."

"Still can't hear you." Mutsoko said, using the two foot difference between them as an excuse not to hear her. Masaki looked up at the bar next to Mutsoko's and grabbed it with both hands. She jumped up to be level with Mutsoko, but she had already let herself hang from the bar. She swung back and forth and said,"Now you're too far up to hear."

Masaki let herself hang as well, and Mutsoko pulled herself back up. Masaki tried to pull herself back up, but couldn't go past an inch and fell back to the ground. She rubbed her head and asked,"Where do you get the upper body strength to do that?"

"I live in an abandoned warehouse with no stairs, three levels, and a lot of pipes." Mutsoko responded. Masaki stood up and just raised an eyebrow at her. Mutsoko sighed and kept with her test, choosing to ignore Masaki hence forth.

"Whatever," Masaki said,"I'll just tell Derek about your criminal record." Mutsoko smirked and said,"No you won't."

"And what makes you think I won't?" Masaki said confidently, and Mutsoko said calmly,"If any of us end it, no one is going to that dance with a TAC. Did you forget that so easily?"

Masaki dropped the confident expression and changed to a completely dumbfounded look. If she ratted Mutsoko out, and Derek dropped out of the party, then forget Riko being a problem, no one will be going,"Ugh fine, I'll just ask him myself." She said grudgingly, leaving Mutsoko to finish the pull up test.

She walked over to Derek, who had just finished his test and was resting in a near by chair. Masaki walked right up to him and said,"Hey, can I ask you a question really quickly?" He looked up and nodded, slightly confused.

"Thanks. Anyway so over the past few days, I've noticed something with your little brother, Danny." She started, and Derek raised an eyebrow at her and asked,"Like what?"

"Well, here's the main question," Masaki said and chuckled slightly to make it seem like she thought it was silly,"Does Danny happen to have feelings for Riko?"

As soon as she said that Derek broke into laughter like she was insane. Masaki was actually surprised by the reaction she got. When he calmed down, he said with a slight hint of more laughter,"He does not have feelings in anyway for anyone, trust me on that. The only reason it may seem that way is because it's hard for a 12 year old to make friends in high school and Riko is the closer to his age than most."

Masaki thought about how much that response wasn't helping her cause at all. It made it even more likely that Riko would just say 'not my problem' and not go to the dance. She asked,"What about Jiro? Wouldn't that make more sense since they're both boys?" Derek shook his head,"I told him that the other day after the fight, and he brought up the fact that he looked like more of a indoors kid than Riko."

"Oh," Masaki said. Clearly in this situation, she lost. But being the stubborn daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki that she is, she vowed to still make Riko go to the party some how. But for now, just focus on the task at hand…Physical Exam. She said thanks to Derek and walked back over to Mutsoko, who was still doing pull ups.

"Jeez Mutsoko," she said,"How much stamina do you have?" Mutsoko just dropped and said,"Even more, but I want to save my energy for the weight lifting test."

Masaki turned around in pure terror and saw the station stocked with dumbbells and metal poles next to extra weights,"Dear God." She whispered in horror.

* * *

"I HATE GYM!" Setsuna shouted as she collapsed on the matt under her. Beside her, Kaien was doing push ups in sync with some recording in a stereo near by. Through his exhausted breaths, he asked Setsuna,"Tired already?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't have arm strength." She said into the matt, too tired to lift her head. Kaien let out a disappointed sigh and mumbled,"At least you're working hard, Dai." Then he looked to his other side and nearly fell flat on his face, but stopped himself. Daisuke was also collapsed on the ground, but he wasn't tired. He was…crying.

"What the hell, Dai?!" Kaien yelled at him, making him snap his head to the side and sniffle,"What K-Kaien?" He said in a cracky voice. Kaien then shouted,"DUDE YOU'RE CRYING WHEN YOU'RE TAKING A PUSH UP TEST!"

Daisuke sniffled again and said while plopping his face back on the matt,"I'M NOT IN THE SAME GROUP AS KAZUMI!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH YOU DAI?!" Kaien shouted at him,"YOU'RE ALL ROUGH ON THE OUTSIDE BUT YOU HAVE NO BALLS! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR DAD!" Daisuke looked at him offended and said,"Hey, I have more balls than my dad does."

"I never said you had less." Kaien said quickly. He was more tired than Dai was and if they started a fight, he might lose. Nah, Kaien would still win, but the guy was so sad for no reason, so he didn't keep on with the conversation.

After a while, Kaien stopped the test and sat up with an exhausted sigh. He looked at Dai again and mentally cried himself,_"At least you have a girlfriend, you idiot."_

* * *

"So, you guys don't talk much?" Zach said to Katsu and Raiden, who looked at one another then back at Zach and nodded. He bent down and grabbed the dumbbell loaded with weights, picked it up and settled it on his chest. Katsu and Raiden did the same thing with their dumbbells, and same with the other juniors in their group.

Yep. That's another conversation with those two.

* * *

"Pacer Test! Couldn't have picked a better first test." Neko said confidently. She, Nanami, and Kazumi were lined up inside the gym for the pacer test. Kazumi looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said,"I don't think flash step is aloud, Neko."

Instantly, Neko's mood was killed. She hung her head in despair and said,"That's no fun." Nanami surprisingly didn't look at all nervous or frightened by the pacer. Neko noticed and asked,"What's got you off the shy drug?"

"Well," Nanami started,"I never really had a problem with running." The others looked at her weirdly, expecting an explanation. She eventually said,"My mom's stories sounded scary and painful, giving me a lot of phobias, so I learned to run for long periods of time."

Neko said,"Oh yea." Then they were silent until Neko said,"I wonder how painful getting stabbed is." Nanami replied,"I think it hurts a lot."

"I always thought it was painful to have a piece of plaster ripped off my face." Kazumi said, referencing her mom's stories. Neko finished the trend by saying,"I kinda thought it would be painful to have an angry teenagers head between my boobs."

"Huh." Both Kazumi and Nanami said. They were completely confused at the statement, and Kazumi asked,"Uh, wouldn't that be Dai's mom?"

"Nope," Neko said looking ahead,"That's my mom." The pacer track on the radio next to the gym teacher started playing, talking about the stuff that by high school, everyone has memorized. This sound means the end of the lap, this one means it's getting faster, etc. Kazumi said right as they were about to start,"It would probably be embarrassing for the teenager, but we know who's head that story falls on."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

That was the only disturbance in the silence at the U14 group. Riko forced herself back against the matt with the sudden sneeze. She looked to the side at all the other groups and mumbled angrily,_"Who the hell is talking about me now?"_

"Bless you." Danny said to the other side of her. Riko didn't stop looking at the other groups and quickly said,"Thanks."

After a while, she gave up on trying to figure out who was talking about her and just went back to her sit ups.

* * *

"I think we all can agree that we're going to hate gym this year." Kaien declared as they all grouped up at the end of the test. They were all sweating and walking slowly with dangling arms. Well, everyone except Kazumi and Mutsoko. Masaki looked at the two calm girls and asked with heavy breaths,"How can you two not be tired after that?"

"Ugh, we'll tell you some other time." Mutsoko said while rolling her eyes. It was already the end of the school day, so they gathered their things, said bye to one another, and dispersed.

* * *

**What a gym class. I would either die, or enjoy the life right out of myself. I realized I haven't done a question in a while, so I'll do one now:Why do you think Mutsoko and Kazumi had unbelievable stamina? Put your answers in the reviews! See ya!**


	11. Coming Home

**It's early in the morning and I'm bored. I'll just put this chapter in so I can move to the halloween one next. On with the chapter about the kids getting home. Just another one of those chapters that goes through each child one by one. LET'S GO!**

* * *

Kaien and Masaki walked into their house with their grandpa following, still wearing his 'BEST GRANDPAPPY' shirt. Ichigo was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. He looked up from the article and said,"Hey guys, how was school?"

Masaki let out her big smile again,"I got asked out to the Halloween dance!" She squealed. Despite being tired from the Physical Exam, she was still bursting with excitement. Kaien and Ichigo covered their ears at the squeal, Issin fell to the ground in shock, and Rukia ran into the room at the news.

"You got a date!" She exclaimed, making the boys cover their ears even harder,"Tell me all about what happened." Kaien sat next to his dad, who continued with his paper, but both were secretly listening to Masaki's story. She and her mother sat at the kitchen table and Masaki started explaining.

"So, remember how I said the TAC's started going to Karakura High school?" Rukia nodded and Masaki continued,"Well, during lunch they asked me and the others to go to the dance with them." Rukia and her daughter both squealed once more, and Rukia asked,"Which one are you going with?"

"His name is Kyle," Masaki said after settling down,"and not only is he hot and tall and stuff, but his great uncle owns the land of the school, beach, and some hotel."

Rukia's mouth went wide,"Shut up!" she said with surprise,"Who else has a date?"

Masaki explained the pairings,"All of the girls. Setsuna's going with a TAC named Josh, Nanami's with one named Matthew, Neko's is an extremely large guy named Zach, Mutsoko's going with another large guy named Derek, and, though it's going to take a LONG time, we managed to get Riko involved. Now we just need to make her go."

Rukia thought through the names and said,"What about Kazumi?" Masaki replied,"Oh yeah, she's going with Daisuke."

From the couch Ichigo laughed. Once he calmed down, he said,"Shuhei is so fired." Rukia laughed a little too before asking,"When are you getting your costume?" Masaki replied,"No idea. The others and I will probably get them together."

"Well when you do," Rukia said, standing up,"I'll drive you. Your father will disagree with anything fun." She whispered the last part and Ichigo didn't hear a word, too focussed on the paper. Masaki ran up the stairs to her room and Kaien soon followed. Rukia walked to the base of the stairs and shouted,"Do your homework guys!" Making a symphony of whines start from up stairs.

* * *

"Welcome back, kids," Orihime said to her children cheerfully,"How was school?" Setsuna and Jiro threw their backpacks on the couch and plopped onto it themselves. Setsuna said,"Tiring. We had fitness exam in gym. I don't think I'll ever walk again." Right then, their father walked in.

"Then I'll teach you Ransotengai,"He said as-a-matter-of-factly,"It's a Quincy technique where one can control their limbs like a puppet." Setsuna threw her head back and groaned,"Stop using everything as an excuse to teach my quincy stuff. I'm too tired tired to use spirit energy."

She saw a green glow surround her, but it started fading almost instantly. She looked to the side to her brother, his medallion missing two wheel spokes. He looked a little sad because he couldn't make his powers work yet, but Setsuna patted his head and he smile a little bit.

"Thanks bro, but I'm not that tired," she said,"You'll get it eventually." Two tiny military soldiers with red crosses on their shoulders floated onto Jiro's shoulders. They gave him a quick salute before going back into the medallion.

They heard clapping and turned to the kitchen to see their mother walking over. She stopped right in front of Jiro and crouched down right in front of him,"Good try, Jiro." she said proudly,"You're improving faster than Urahara thought you would have." Jiro smiled even more at the praise. Uryu interrupted.

"So how much homework do you guys have?" he asked. Setsuna replied,"Finished mine in class." Then Jiro said,"And I finished mine at lunch while she was flirting with some guy."

At his words, Orihime got an excited expression while Uryu got the overprotective father hatred in his eyes. Setsuna scratched the back of her head, smiled sheepishly, and said,"Long story."

* * *

Nanami walked into her house with a small but excited smile. He mother, who was reading in the kitchen, waved her over to the table and said,"How was school, Nanami?"

Nanami sat down next to her and said happily,"School was great. I got a date to the Halloween dance." Then she squealed slightly.

"Oh my god,"said Momo,"I'm so happy for you." She hugged her daughter, but was soon interrupted by a groan coming from the stairs. Momo turned to find Izuru, holding onto the railing for support and bags under his eyes. He scratched his head and groaned again.

"What's with the noise?" he said in a tired and slurred voice. Momo put her hands on her hips and said,"Izuru, did you go drinking with Shuhei and Rangiku again?"

Izuru hiccuped and slurred again,"Maybe." Momo looked back to Nanami and said,"Tell me about it later. I have to go fix your father." She stood up, grabbed her husband's hand, pecked him on the lips, and dragged him back up the stairs.

Nanami chuckled a little and looked at her reflection in the window. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at herself.

* * *

"Hmmmm"

"Hmm"

Katsu and his father were playing a game of chess in their living room, Raien was doing his homework on the couch, and their mother was out on a run. Overall, the house was nearly completely silent.

"Check." Chad said after moving a piece. Katsu observed the board for a few minutes before moving a his knight in the way of the attacking piece, protecting his king.

And that is how Sado men spend their afternoons.

* * *

"Guess who got a date to the dance that has the most likely chance of someone dying!" Neko shouted as she entered her father's candy shop. Her father popped out from behind the sliding door with his fan covering the half of his face that his hat didn't.

"What dance is it, why would someone get killed, and how can I eliminate this so called 'date'?" Kisuke asked, earning a punch from his wife who wasn't standing too far away.

Neko ignored the fact that her father was bleeding and bruised on the ground and answered his questions,"It's the Halloween Dance, I'm assuming that hollows like to rome around on halloween, and if you touch my date, your dead."

"Ok, ok I get it," Kisuke said standing up,"No overprotective dad." Then he turned to Yoruichi and said,"Why did ya have to give me a bloody nose?"

Yoruichi shrugged and said,"I would think you're used to it by now, so stop being a wuss and get outta here so I can talk to Neko for a sec." Kisuke nodded and left, still clutching his bleeding nose.

"Ok, he's gone," Yoruichi said excitedly,"Now tell me everything about this guy."

"Well," Neko said as they both sat on the ground,"It's really a group date, so I'm not sure if I get one specific date, but the one I really like's name is Zach."

"Enough with the boring stuff,"Yoruichi said,"Has he stripped for you yet?"

"MOM! I'M 14!"

"So that's a yes?"

"NO!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Daisuke shouted as he entered his house. He started running up the stairs when something tugged on his collar, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hold on, mister," his mother said,"What's got you so excited?"

Dai stood up rubbing his head but then put on an excited expression,"I asked Kazumi to the Halloween dance and she said yes." His mother stared at him seriously for a second longer, but then she hugged him in the suffocating way she hugs her captain.

"Mom," Dai whined,"Get off me." but his mother was just blabbering away.

"I'm so proud of you Dai! You finally got a love life! Shuhei, isn't this great!" She shouted the last part into the next room and received a muffled sob in response. She got a puzzled expression and let go of her son to check out what the problem was.

When Rangiku entered the room, she saw her husband huddled in front of a blazing fireplace, sobbing in the manliest way he could possibly sob. In other words, he was balling his eyes out.

"Shuhei," she asked,"What are you doing?" She got a response in a cracky sad voice,"Just burning my lieutenant's badge."

* * *

"Who the hell forgot to pick us up?!" Mutsoko shouted as she and Kazumi entered the visoreds hide-out. Love closed his Shonen Jump magazine and pointed to a certain goofy faced blonde.

"Today was Shinji's turn." he said calmly and Mutsoko followed his pointed finger to Shinji, who was sleeping on the couch. She walked over to the edge of the couch and was about to knock the living daylights out of him, but a poor excuse for a cross country ski machine beat her to it.

Shinji woke up and fell off the couch, clenching his bleeding face,"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" The answer he got was a smack in the face by an all too familiar sandal.

"Who do ya think, dumbass?!" A pissed off Hiyori yelled while Shinji shot across the room. Mutsoko looked to Hiyori and said,"Thanks for waking him up. I'll take it from here."

Hiyori(who was as tall as Mutsoko :O!) stubbornly turned around and jumped back to the second level of the visoreds hideout to do whatever Hiyori does.

"Now back to the matter at hand,"Mutsoko said to the bloody faced Shinji sitting against the wall,"Head Captain Kyoraku chose you as the uninvolved party who would watch over this dumb project and report your 'observations' or whatever, but that doesn't mean you get to just watch everything and not help out at all, like not picking us up and making us walk home God knows how many miles."

"Hey, the only reason I took that job was for the gossip,"Shinji said standing up. Out of no where, Kazumi clobbered Mutsoko in a cheerful hug and asked,"Why are you all so serious?! We should be happy, Mutsoko!" Kazumi let go of her friend and twirled in a circle, squealing,"We got dates to the Halloween Dance!"

"WHAT!" An angry voice rang through the hideout. Out of the underground training room came out a steaming Kensei who said,"You got a what?!" Kazumi stopped spinning and wobbled for a moment to regain her balance. Then she said happily,"Dai asked me to go with him, and Mutsoko and the other girls all got asked by sophomores."

"Aw," Shinji whined,"I actually thought Shuhei was a good lieutenant." He put a hand on Kensei's shoulder,"Good luck firing him, Kensei."

"I can't,"Kensei said through gritted teeth,"Head Captain Kyoraku made a dumb rule saying if you marry your lieutenant, you have to have another one to even things out, but I think he did that entirely for himself." The angry captain stomped away, back down to the basement.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that," Shinji said dumbstruck before looking back to the teens,"So, every girl in this thing got a date to this Halloween whatsits?" Kazumi nodded and Mutsoko pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose, saying,"All seven, whether they like it or not."

* * *

Lisa hid a small smile under her magazine while Hiyori gave her a 'Shut the hell up!' glare.

* * *

"Like it or not?" Shinji repeated,"Who's resisting?" Mutsoko turned away and said,"If you did your job and met everyone, maybe you would have a guess."

"Oh c'mon, I told you I was in this for the gossip." Shinji whined. Mutsoko just walked away and jumped up to the second level. She sat down next to her mother and looked over at her very graphic magazine. Shinji grunted and turned around to see Kazumi left as well and was with her mom, cheering in the corner about Kazumi's date.

Shinji scratched his head and walked back over to the couch, resuming his rudely interrupted nap.

* * *

"I'm home!" Riko shouted, entering her apartment. She threw her school bag on one end of the couch and plopped herself on the other side. Her dad, who was reading reports from the Soul Society, asked,"Anything interesting happen at school?"

"I beat some sophomores in a soccer game." Riko said, and then she pulled her 50 bucks out of her pocket and threw it at the table,"That should make up for some other bet I never paid off."

Toshiro picked up the money, smiled half heartedly, and asked, "Anything else you wanna say?" Riko said tiredly,"Physical exam that lasted freakin' 5 hours…oh and I know I'm not aloud to give hints, but I told the others I'm really a bastard."

"How many times do I have to tell you,"her dad said,"Don't use that derogatory term. Your mother and I are married now and that's that." Riko turned over in the couch and said,"Whatever you say."

A few minutes passed by and Riko almost fell asleep until she remembered something,"Oh shoot! Please tell me I am busy for some reason on Halloween." Her dad looked at the calendar on the wall and shook his head,"No, you're doing nothing. Why?"

"Damnit!" She exclaimed while lazily falling off the couch. Toshiro stood up and looked over the couch to see if she was ok. She just complained,"The girls are trying to get me to go to some stupid dance on Halloween, and I don't wanna go."

Before her dad could respond, the phone rang,"Explain the rest when I get back." He said and went into the other room. Riko stood back up and sat on her couch again. She waited a few minutes for her dad to come back out. She couldn't hear the conversation in the other room at all. When he finally came back, he sat next to her on the couch and said,"Well, now you have plans for Halloween."

"Really, what?" She said kinda bored, but also surprised. He looked at her, smiled, and said,"Guess who's coming to visit." Riko's bored expression lit up, and she pretty much leaped on her dad in excitement.

* * *

**By now, we should all know who that is. As far as question of the chapter goes, I can probably say:What do you think everyone will be for Halloween? Put your answers in the review! I would really appreciate an answer! BAI-BAI!**


End file.
